Money Well Spent
by FourTrisHEA
Summary: A modern-AU, written for the 2018 Jonerys Valentine's Week. This short story is about a man who is obsessed with power and his career. Rather than deal with the hassles of dating, he makes sure the high end escort agency sends him the right type of woman he needs to have on his arm. Will this new one be more than he bargained for? Disclaimer: I own NOTHING


**Title:** Money Well Spent

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Summary:** _Money Well Spent_ is a modern-AU, jonerys one-shot written for the 2018 Jonerys Valentine's Week. I selected the Prompt _Dark!Jon or Dark!Dany_ for day one (2/14/18). While meeting the prompt for day, I think it's pretty obvious that both Jon and Dany are portrayed OOC. :) This short story is about a man who is obsessed with power and his career. He has found that part of getting ahead relies on maintaining a certain image. Rather than deal with the hassles of dating, he makes sure the high end escort agency sends him the right type of woman he needs to have on his arm. He feels it is money well spent, getting exactly as he demands. Will this new one be more than he bargained for?

 _*I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author, George R.R. Martin*_

 _ **Chapter Summary:**_ _2018 Jonerys Valentine's Week on Tumblr. 2.14.2018 Prompt: Dark!Jon or Dark!Dany._

 **~ Night of the Westeros Industries Gala ~**

Sitting in the back seat of the town car her agency set up for her, Dany adjusts the top of her strapless black gown. She knew the moment the stylist in Wardrobe had suggested this dress to wear that this evening's event was going to be highbrow and fancy. The gown material clinging to her body in all the right places, the plunging neckline showing off Dany's full bosom.

Biting the inside of her cheek anxiously, Dany reviews the fact sheet the agency sent over earlier that day. She has a very specific role to play this evening, as the date of Mr. Jon Snow.

Currently in her second year of law school at the University of Chicago, Dany recently started working for a high end Escort Service in the city. Thanks to her pretty looks, and well educated demeanor, she was only given high end assignments for the agency. The money is incredible, it's not something Dany could overlook when this opportunity presented itself.

Having been recruited by a few agencies, Daenerys Targaryen was very careful when selecting which company she would sign up for, making it very clear she would never get paid for sex. Dany is the furthest thing from being a prude, but she draws the line at being paid for sex or any type of sexual favors. Sadly between being in law school fulltime and then this job, Dany has had zero time for dating. _She misses sex a lot_. Masturbating just doesn't cut it, but at least she can get some relief on her own.

Diving back into the fact sheet for tonight's event Dany chortles with a roll of her eyes. She was supposed to have a quiet dinner with one of her regulars this evening, but then forced to cancel on him as she was needed for this assignment. Tonight's client sounds like quite the pain in the ass. His detailed list of demands on the fact sheet, leads Dany to believe he sounds like an old, pretentious, fart.

 **Factsheet (excerpt):**

Female must be no taller than 5'3 in height (Dany is 5'2)

Blond strongly requested

Good teeth/ smile

Heels no taller than 3 inches in height

Articulate

Black ball gown

Her understanding is that Mr. Snow is a Tier One client at her agency, meaning he has a ton of money and pays for the absolute best. Supporting that is the fact they cancelled Dany's previously arranged evening with the sweet old widower who sees her once a week for dinner and a movie.

As her car pulls up to the event Dany opens the Escort company's management app on her phone and checks in. The app tracks the locations and time of the employees, for safety and billing purposes. Dany steps out of the town car in front of the McCormick Place Convention Center, Westeros Industries is hosting a huge awards gala and charity event this evening. Dany remembers Jon Snow's resume while entering the front lobby of the center.

Mr. Snow is the senior vice president of acquisitions and mergers, he has roughly two thousand employees reporting under him. He sounds very accomplished and career driven, which Daenerys can appreciate. She can only imagine just how old and hideous Mr. Jon Snow is. Why else would he need to spend money for a woman's company?

Speaking of old and hideous, scanning the room Dany's spots the polar opposite in the form of a gorgeous young man that is extremely handsome. Her eyes lock with the handsome man that is standing by the bar and speaking with a small group of men.

The upper half of his gorgeous ebony black hair is tied neatly into a man bun at the back of his head, he has the sexiest short trimmed beard surrounding his luscious lips. The intense look he gives her makes her pulse race, her body reacts instantly to him. He is the sexiest man she has ever seen. Dany's mind conjuring images of what he could do with that _mouth._

Quickly Dany remembers where she is and why, immediately looking away and breaking their shared eye contact. She can't be caught checking out some young hot guy at this event. She is here for a job. Knowing her luck, the handsome young man will be introduced to her later as a coworker of the old man that is to be her 'beloved date' for the evening. That would be disastrous and extremely unprofessional.

Walking further into the lobby she stops by the coat check room to hand over her things. Per the directions she is to stand at the bar and order herself a gin and tonic and then wait until Mr. Snow finds her.

Per instructions she heads towards the bar, she notices the young man's eyes still intently on her. His peers are speaking around him, but his attention is fully on her. She needs to nip this in the bud, she can't allow silly complications this evening. Dany forces herself to look at him coldly, as if she sees right through him and then goes to the separate bar area. Ordering a gin and tonic, per orders so her evening's date can find her.

"Hello, Daenerys," a deep voice murmurs behind her. Dany turns around, shocked to see the handsome man from earlier. For a moment she worries that he is just some guy who likes a challenge and is stepping up his game after her earlier dismissive look. But the fact he knows her name makes her consider that he could be her date for the evening. Could this young man be Mr. Snow?

Looking her up and down, even glancing at her heels, Mr. Snow leans closer to whisper in her ear. "Isn't this a pleasant surprise, your agency _finally_ sent someone that meets my requirements."

Dany is put off by his coldness while also remembering this is a job for her, and something this man is paying a great deal of money for.

"Hello, Mr. Snow," Dany quietly says, before taking a small sip of her drink to calm her nerves. She has been on dates with a dozen different men, no one having this kind of effect on her. Why the hell is she nervous? She knows what she needs to do this evening. Be the pretty girl on his arm, and that is it.

"Call me Jon, It's nice to meet you," Jon speaks softly so that he is not overheard. "And you ready to get the show started?"

Gazing into his eyes, Dany smiles beautifully and nods.

Jon Snow is a successful business man that has no personal life to speak of, and he likes it that way. His job is extremely demanding and something that he welcomes. Jon Snow has been closed off from his family for many years since his father passed away. A terrible relationship with his stepmother and distance had made it easy to lose that close relationship. Jon will exchange the occasional email with his brother Robb who now lives in Jordan after falling in love and starting a new life there with his new wife.

Jon's greatest joy is paying for the education of his two younger sisters that are college students out of state. Aside from helping them, he knows it drives his stepmother insane that his great success allows him to help where she fell short. It's a double win.

Appreciating everything about her, her smile, her incredible breasts, even her platinum blond hair, Jon can't believe how stunning this gorgeous woman is. He noticed her the moment she entered the lobby, immediately hoping she was the date he had paid for.

Jon is not some creep that pays for sex. Although having previously worked with other escort service companies, whose dates had aggressively offered him sex, he always kept it professional and declined. He has a very important image to protect at work and even for his personal life, nor is he one to mix business with pleasure. It's one of the reasons he is so pleased with the current escort company he uses, there is a strict no sex policy in place for each of its employees.

The moment he saw Daenerys he prayed she was his date for the evening, he can't wait to play the role with her. He wants to know what she smells like, what she feels like on his arm. Jon is ready to get started. For the first time he truly believes a date with this woman will be money well spent.

Leaning over slowly Jon gives Dany a gentle kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear. "Because of my position there will always be someone watching and judging us at tonight's event."

Feeling her heart race at the contact, Dany needs to remind herself that Jon is acting. Posing as a romantic couple is part of the deal. Dany leans closer to him, running her fingertips along his jaw and smiling.

Jon's eyes darken as he studies the beautiful woman that is touching his face and watching him. Shit, it is crazy how drawn to her he is. He is tempted to grab her by the hand and sweep her off to have a private romantic dinner so he can really get to know her.

 _But what would I learn? This is work for her, she could have a serious boyfriend for all I know. Ugh!_

Jon ushers her through the lobby to greet some of his peers. Dany smiles politely, as she is introduced as his date, Daenerys. Their story is that they met through mutual friends and had just recently started dating. Jon's arm always around her possessively with his hand on her lower back, but never too low. Dany finds herself shamelessly fantasizing what it would feel like to have his hands gripping her ass.

As cocktail hour continues the couple work the room. Jon notices that a few of his coworkers are gawking at Daenerys's loveliness. It doesn't hurt that her amazing cleavage is on display thanks to the cut of her black dress. The contrast of the black gown and her creamy skin shows off what amazing tits she has. Jon has to actively control himself from looking or even thinking about them. He doesn't want to get a huge boner while in the middle of a work function. He has never been turned on by one of his escort dates before.

Right before the silent action portion of the evening starts Dany smiles at Jon and tells him she needs to use the ladies room. Jon nods and offers to walk her over. Turning down his offer so he can continue his conversation Dany leans up and kisses his cheek before walking away. She can feel his eyes on her as she retreats.

Once in the restroom stall Dany takes a moment to calm her nerves. She purposely walked to a restroom further away so that she could take a moment to be by herself. Posing as Jon Snow's date this evening has left her confused, his sarcastic wit and snarky tone has given her butterflies more than once. She was tempted to kiss him on the mouth before escaping to the bathroom. She's now intrigued as to _why_ such a young, handsome, successful man needs to use an escort service. Not being completely blind, Dany recognized the cold glares of quite a few women at being introduced as Jon's date. He is obviously highly desired by numerous ladies.

Before Dany can ponder it any further she hears peels of loud laughter erupt as a small group of women enter the restroom. She is about to leave her stall when the foul language and complains about this evening's event stops her short. The stalls in the restroom are little rooms with a true door, the group probably thinks they are in here alone and thus acting so unprofessionally.

Part of her role at these events is avoiding conflict whenever possible. Dany cringes remembering the time she literally bumped into two women talking about giving their boss a blow job at the same time under his desk, and then later that evening realizing they were talking about the man that was her date. It was horribly uncomfortable for all.

Dany makes the quick decision to stay put and hopes they will leave soon. As the women continue to chatter Dany determines there are three women in the restroom with her.

 ** _Conversation_**

 _Woman 1:_ Joffrey is such a little prick! He knew this event was on the calendar when he told his assistant to schedule us for the red eye flight tonight. What an asshole. I don't even know if I should have left my things in the coat check room, it may be closed when we need to head out.

 _Woman 2:_ Relax, Val. I already tipped the coat check idiots, they will keep our things right by the door so we can just grab it and leave. Our car to the airport will be here at 9:30PM, so the coat check room will be unmanned at that time.

 _Woman 1:_ Good thinking. Ugh, 9:30! The awards presentation won't be even be done by then! I really wanted to see it.

 _Woman 3:_ Oh just shut the fuck up, what do you care? It's not like you've been nominated for anything.

 _Woman 2:_ Don't be so nasty, Ygritte. I know you are pissed because _Jon Snow_ is here with a hot date!

 _Woman 3:_ Fuck him. He obviously has no taste! Stupid asshole, I have offered to fuck him so many times just for him to say no. I even heard a little rumor that he is into kinky shit, and I offered him that too. Prick still turned me down.

 _Woman 1:_ Well, his date is really…something.

 _Woman 3:_ His date looks like a bleached-head prostitute, with her huge tits on display.

 _Woman 2:_ She does look trashy, maybe that is just his type. Although then I think he would have given you a chance, Ygritte. (The group laughs, even Dany smirks from her stall)

 _Woman 1:_ I wouldn't worry about it, Jon looks miserable with that tramp as his date.

 _Woman 3:_ I'm not worried. Jon Snow can do so much better that that trashy skank on his arm tonight. I doubt we will ever see her after tonight.

Dany is now thoroughly pissed off. Normally she would laugh off such catty behavior, but the comments about how Jon looks miserable (WTF – does he?) and how she isn't good enough for him have struck a nerve. She is offended, even though she isn't quite sure why she cares so much.

Flushing the toilet, signaling to the three women that they are not alone, Dany hears a gasp. Walking towards the sinks with her head held high Dany begins washing her hands. Two of the three woman immediately step away and look mortified. The third woman, a fiery redhead stands her ground and glares at Daenerys while also standing at the sinks.

After drying her hands with a towel Dany purposely looks down to fix the top of her dress. Feeling all eyes on her, she makes sure her beautiful cleavage is still correctly displayed as designed by the dress. Dany notes that the redhead, who she recognizes as being called Ygritte has no tits and her body looks like that of a twelve year old girl. How sad for her, Dany looks directly at her chest area and smirks before walking out. Leaving Ygritte looking furious and her friends gawking at her nerve.

Dany is furious as she charges back the area where she last left Jon, knowing she needs to calm herself down. It would be completely unprofessional for her to act upset with him. Plus, it's not his fault that women can be so mean.

Jon is getting more and more irritated by the minute. His date has been gone for a really long time, and he doesn't like to wait for anything or anyone. Finally seeing her, he pushes aside the urge to just admire her gorgeousness. " _That_ took much longer than expected," he snaps at her, letting his displeasure be known.

Daenerys smiles sweetly at him and slips her arm around him before pulling closer to him. She completely ignores his grumpy mood and treats him as though he had just paid her a compliment. They finally lock eyes, both knowing what she is doing. He has to admit, he likes her sass, and he is very drawn to her.

Jon finally smiles at her before rolling his eyes at her playful demeanor and she bursts into a genuine smile that lights up her entire face.

"Come on, dearest. We must work the room for the silent auction portion," Jon talks near her ear, making it look as though he is whispering sweet nothings into his would-be lover's ear. Dany smiles eagerly and looks forward to spending more time with him.

They enjoy their time talking when they are able to be alone, which isn't often as it is obvious that Jon is often the center of attention at this event. There are a couple of times that Jon is pulled away for a brief work discussion, some of the older gentlemen making it a point to tell Daenerys what a stunning beauty she is and how much they love _her dress_. Complimenting her dress while staring at the top part. Dany smiles politely, while also making it clear that she isn't interested.

Jon always returns to her side, immediately pulling her close to him. He has never been so touchy-feely with a date. Everything with her feels different.

"I'm going to have to beat some of my coworkers off with a stick. Am I correct in noticing that it is the really old ones that are being the most forward," Jon teases Daenerys as she laughs.

"You would be correct, I am pretty sure old men think they can play the age-card and get away with saying just about anything!" Dany giggles before Jon reaches down to brush his lips against her bare shoulder, both of their hearts racing at the contact.

"I better watch my back then, some of these old men may steal you away from me!" Jon jokes, enjoying their banter.

Playful, Dany laughs and assures Jon he has nothing to worry about. "I won't be taking any of the offers from these old folks. I need a man who can keep up with me in the bedroom!"

Jon's eyes immediately get dark with lust as he watches her closely. Dany blushes slightly, realizing what she said. But then shrugs it off since it is true, so why apologize?

Jon pulls Dany even closer to his side, he is going crazy with appreciation and desire. As his hand glides lower down her back a sudden booming voice stops him in his tracks.

"Dany Targaryen! Wow, you look gorgeous this evening. That dress, holy shit. What are you doing wasting your time with this loser?" Ramsey, a lawyer from one of the firms they use as outside counsel, jokes as he moves to stand in front of the couple. Jon feels Daenerys jump in his arms, probably caught off guard at hearing her last name rattled off.

Jon's hold on Daenerys tightens slightly, he can't stand Ramsey Bolton. He is obnoxious and a pain to work with. "How do you two know each other?" Jon asks coolly.

"The lovely Dany was a summer intern at my firm last summer. How is school going, Chicago Law correct?" Ramsey questions while his eyes blatantly roam up and down Dany's body. Dany fights the urge to squirm, especially as she is in Jon's arms and she doesn't want him to know she is being affected.

"Yes, school is going well," Dany says calmly. Feeling Jon's eyes burning into her. She wonders if he is just annoyed at the intrusion or actually jealous.

Ramsey and Jon have a tense exchange about a work issue, it is obvious they don't particularly get along. Jon hates that his company always invites members from outside counsel to this event. Especially when it is someone he doesn't like. The men begin to get heated in their discussion, Dany noticing that they are drawing the attention of others around them as their voices begin to rise.

"Jon, my darling. I'm parched, let's get a drink at the bar before the banquet starts," Dany says pleasantly, placing her hand on Jon's arm to break his attention away from Ramsey.

Jon is thankful Dany broke the moment, he was about to throttle Ramsey in the middle of this charity event, and that would have been a problem. "Yes, babe. Let's go," Jon then looks at Ramsey coldly before saying goodbye.

But Ramsey isn't done there, he makes it a point to lean close to Dany and loudly whisper in her ear so that Jon can hear, "You are way too good for Jon Snow, you should give me a call."

"Don't hold your breath, Ramsey," Dany retorts charmingly, her voice dripping with fake sweetness. Dany makes it a point to wrap her arms around Jon and pull him close. His eyes are blazing mad as Ramsey smirks and walks off.

"And that asshole is still checking you out," Jon hisses, his fists clenched with anger. He and Daenerys walk off the side of the crowd as Ramsey's leering gaze follows them. Jon is tempted to walk back over to Ramsey and break his nose for looking at his date as though he is undressing her with his eyes.

"Then let Ramsey watch as you kiss me, and hard," Dany smiles coyly at Jon, then grinning while he pulls her body tightly against his. The idea of that asshole watching them is a turn on for her.

Jon's mouth crashing down to capture hers in a kiss. With Jon's back to Ramsey Dany vigorously wraps herself around Jon, pulling him even closer. One of her hands around his lower back and her second hand entwined in Jon's gorgeous curls that falls against the back of his neck. Mouths open as their tongues move in sync for a passionate kiss.

Finally breaking apart, although it was supposed to be a fake kiss both seem to know that is not the case. Jon rests his forehead to Daenerys, both panting. Finally Dany can take no more, she leans up and kisses Jon for a second time. She doesn't even care if Ramsey is still watching or not.

Her second kiss catches Jon by surprise, both knowing that it this is not for Ramsey's benefit alone. Jon leans in, pulling her even closer than before.

 **o o**

Jon and Dany enjoy flirting while at their table in the ballroom. Thankfully Ramsey seems to have gotten the message as he will not even look in either of their directions. One of Jon's hands always touching or near Daenerys at all times. It gives her a rush to feel so close to him, although she wonders if he is like this with all of his paid escorts. Deciding to push the thought away, Dany tries to enjoy the remainder of the evening. She is with him tonight, not anyone else.

Dany always has a quick witted answer for Mr. Snow, especially when he tries to get grumpy with her. One of his peers casually mentioning that he has never seen Jon look so happy and at ease. Dany smiles graciously, reminding herself that she is being paid to entertain Jon. That's all.

Later in the evening Dany gets goosebumps, sensing that someone is watching her. She notices that the three women from the bathroom are seated a few tables away and have been watching her and Jon intently. Instead of feeling uncomfortable, Dany feels invigorated. The idea of those mean-girls watching her and Jon enjoying their date is a turn on to her.

While Dany and Ygritte have locked eyes in a glare, she suddenly feels Jon's breath on her bare shoulder. Jon whispers in her ear, "I really want to kiss you again, with or without Ramsey watching."

Dany smirks and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Maybe later," she says with dismissive tone, fighting to hide her grin as Jon huffs in annoyance.

Jon doesn't like to be teased. But he has to control his urges, his hand twitches. He would love nothing more than to smack her bare ass while she is bent over his lap. Gods, he is crazy about her.

"Daenerys, I need to go backstage and get ready to present an award for the internship program," Jon says softly. "I'll be back soon, love."

"Good luck," Dany says before giving him a rushed peck on the lips. "There you go, the kiss you wanted."

Jon's eyes narrow at his lovely date, she seems to enjoy toying with him. And he is loving every fucking second of it. With other attendees smiling at him, Jon is forced to accept her taunt of a brief kiss with a smile.

Once Jon is gone Dany picks at the dessert on her plate while politely watching as the awards ceremony continues. When Jon is on stage and talking about the internship program Dany gets lost in thought while admiring how attractive he is. It's more than his looks that have drawn her in, there is something about his personality that excites her.

Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted. Gasping with shock, suddenly Dany almost jumps out of her skin as she feels ice cold liquid fall down the front of her dress, wetting her breasts.

"Oh, no! I am so sorry ma'am. Look at how clumsy I am!" Ygritte cries while standing right behind Dany's chair with a large glass of ice cold water in her hand. "I hope you can forgive me…"

Dany is seething but realizes that all eyes in the vicinity are on her. Glancing over she sees that the two other girls are sitting at their table and laughing hysterically. This was no accident. This bitch calling her _ma'am_ was an extra nice touch.

As much as she would like to explode. Dany handles it graciously, which awards her with many onlooker's smiles. Using a napkin to pat her chest and dress dry of the water and even some ice chunks. Ygritte looks disappointed that Daenerys didn't lose her cool. Dany looks at her watch, it had just turned 9:00PM, she remembers these women need to leave early to watch a flight. Dany smirks to herself, remembering that timing is everything.

Not long later Jon returns to his seat and notices that Dany is getting sympathetic looks from some older women at their table. He asks, Dany if something happened.

"Someone accidentally spilled their drink on me, I thought I got it all, but…" her voice trails off, she notices that Jon looks concerned. "Actually, would you walk with me to the restroom? I think I still need to get cleaned up."

"Of course," Jon immediately agrees, he doesn't like to see her distressed. What's up with that he wonders?

Exiting the ballroom Dany pulls Jon towards the empty coat check room, telling him she has something in her coat that will help with her clean up.

They get there – as she expect the coat check is unmanned because not prime time arrivals or departures of the event. Dany pulls him in any ways and asks him to help her with her dress. Jon follows obediently, having no idea what help she may need but willing to do whatever she asks of him.

Dany purposely leans against a table so that Jon will be facing away from the door. Jon's eyes brighten with anticipation as Dany pull him close. She bites her lower lip teasingly and enjoys how his eyes don't leave her mouth. She knows he wants her, just as much as she wants him.

"I was a little mean to you earlier, with that tiny little kiss," Dany whispers as he moves closer to her, pressing her back against the table.

"Yes, you were. You were being a little naughty," Jon groans as Dany runs her fingers through his hair and gives it a little tug.

"Just a little, but I hope I haven't made you angry with me," Dany says while eyeing him hungrily. She literally wants to devour him.

Jon briefly kisses her mouth, biting her lower lip as she had done before. "I was angry with you, but I am working on forgiveness," Jon hisses into her ear and his hands tighten around her petite waist.

"Here is the kiss I believe you initially asked for," Dany says as their mouths crash together before she can finish her sentence.

Their kisses are rough and passionate, Dany completely forgetting about the world around her as Jon holds her closely. Jon presses her harder against the desk as both are panting and making small noises to voice their enjoyment of the physical connection they are sharing.

Suddenly Dany hears horrified gasps coming from the room's entrance. In her highly distracted state it takes her a couple of moments to realize that is the three girls that had been irritating her all night long. Dany got so caught in the moment with Jon she forgot all about them. She smiles sweetly at them as Jon peppers kisses along her jaw.

Jon doesn't even look to see who it is, because he doesn't give a fuck. "We are busy in here, get the hell out," he snaps over his shoulder while running his hands up and down the outside of Daenerys's thighs.

"So rude," Ygritte hisses as she slams the door shut behind them.

Once alone again, Dany laughs as Jon buries his face in her neck to resume kissing her soft skin. She is thrilled that those dumb bitches got to see them fooling around. There has always been a dark part of her that enjoys people watching her in these sexual moments. Dany kisses Jon's lips hard and slides her hands all over his built chest before sliding her hand to grip his tight ass.

"I thought you needed some help because your dress got wet," Jon murmurs while kisses down Dany's collar bone. Going a little slower he begins kissing down her cleavage as she whimpers with anticipation.

Dany guides his hand to the top of her dress where the material is still moist from the water bath she had endured. Jon buries his head in her chest as he kisses the soft flesh in between her beautiful tits. His hands kneading her breasts as he kisses and licks between them. He is rock hard and wants to do things to Daenerys Targaryen that might scare her. There is a darkness in him that he has always denied himself, he wants it with her. He wants it with her right now.

Jon slowly moves his hand from the outside of her thigh to her knee and then kisses her mouth while slowly moving his fingers up her dress. Dany kisses him harder, her heart racing as he gets closer and closer to her core. Jon's fingertips caress over her thong, he groans at feeling her wetness through the thin fabric.

"You're wet here too, baby. What can I do to help you with this?" Jon croons, he wants to touch her, to pleasure her.

Dany gasps with desire, but then reality comes crashing down around her. She quickly grasps his wrist and moves his hand away from her aching pussy. Jon immediately lets her guide him away from her.

"Jon, stop. We can't," Dany pants, feeling regret but also knowing that she can't do _this._ "We need to remember what ' _this is_ ', please."

Jon nods in agreement and knows she is referring to the fact that he is paying this gorgeous woman to be his date tonight. On the other hand the connection they share is something he can't ignore. But he also knows she is not a prostitute that will be paid for sex. This is a high end agency that does not tolerate money for sex. Nor does he.

But he still feels drawn to her and he won't ignore it. He has never felt this way about another woman before.

"Let's get out of here, baby," Jon whispers before nibbling on her earlobe. "My driver can pull my car around and take us anywhere, let's just go for a ride."

Dany knows she should say no, but with his arms around her and his lips pressed to her neck she has lost all restraint and common sense.

"Okay."

 **o o**

"I am serious, Daenerys," Jon says for the second time. His driver is taking them for a long ride around the city of Chicago while they talk things out. "I want you to quit your job, no more dates with other men."

"I know you are serious," Dany says calmly, but she is not the type of woman that is going to be told what to do. "My answer is still _no_ , Jon."

Jon scowls, this is not what expected. He can't stand the thought of Daenerys going on other dates through her job as an escort. He fucking hates the idea. Jon's eyes flash with anger, he is getting more and more upset.

 _Why is she fucking fighting me on this? Shit, what if she has an actual boyfriend?_

 _Oh well, fuck him. I am not giving her up without a fight._

"I don't want to keep discussing this in the car. Come to my condo, so we can work this out," Jon demands of her. He can't imagine saying goodbye to her for the night, or forever "The night isn't over."

Dany can sense his desperation, his passion right below the surface of his cold demeanor. She also knows that her resolve to avoid getting physical with Jon is quickly faltering. Dany know that she wants him, badly.

"Okay. But just to talk," Dany mumbles.

Jon smirks and agrees before instructing his driver to take them home.

As the ride continues, Jon pulls her nearer. She melds her body next to his, her heart races. She longs to be close to him. Jon traces patterns on her knee with his fingertips, Dany sighs happily in response. As the car nears his home Jon begins to plant wet kisses on her neck, going lower with each kiss. Daenerys moans his name, squeezing her legs tightly to help ease the ache she feels.

The couple pause to stare at each other, with no words needed between them, their lips meet in a passionate kiss. They kiss and hold each other until the car is parked in the underground garage of Jon's building.

Thanking his driver and asking him to keep his cell phone on, Jon tells him it is possible that his guest will need a ride home this evening.

"If you choose to leave, of course. I want you to _stay_ ," Jon tells Daenerys confidently.

Dany blushes but says nothing. She isn't sure what she really wants or what will or won't happen this night.

Jon takes his date on a full tour of his home, which he knows is impressive. Dany is polite as Jon leads her through his high end condo. They continue to flirt as the evening progresses, finally settling on a game of pool in Jon's game room.

As Dany bends over to line up her shot, Jon places his hand on her back for the sole purpose of touching her. The couple has been very touchy-feely throughout the night. Dany takes her shot and pockets two, she laughs as she has finally caught up to Jon. Standing up, she feels him directly behind her as he plants a firm kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Daenerys, I want you. I want to lay you down on my bed, be rough with you while giving you extreme pleasure," Jon admits, he can't take it much longer.

Daenerys hears his words, frowning. She can't blame him for saying or thinking these things. But she just can't get over feeling like it would be wrong. It is one thing to be a paid escort that goes on fancy dates that says goodnight at the end of an event, it is another to be paid while having sex with a man. Even the physical things that Dany has already done with Jon this evening has her feeling embarrassed, ashamed even.

Jon Snow has completely put her into a tailspin.

"Say something," Jon pushes, seeing her internal struggle.

"Jon, part of me can't even believe I am standing here. I am twenty four years old, a college student…this is a job for me. _That is all,"_ Dany says bleakly, making Jon visibly cringe. "To be clear, I have never been physically affectionate in this job. I certainly have never been paid for sex!"

"I understand, Daenerys. I get it because I've never paid for sex, period. And yes, I've used the escort service numerous times...but only for public events," Jon admits. "I hope you believe me."

Dany nods softly, she is somewhat relieved to hear this isn't a regular thing for him but it still doesn't solve her internal dilemma.

"I would do anything...to have _you,_ right now," Jon says while pulling her closer and kissing her neck. Jon's hands holding her closely. "I want you, baby. Only you. Tell me you don't have a boyfriend or somethings like that."

"Would you please hand me my purse," Dany says softly, ignoring Jon's confused look as he does as she asks.

Thanking him, she pulls out her cell phone. Opening the phone app for the Escort Company she pulls up her user account. Jon's eyebrows furrow as she ignores him and begins selecting buttons. She positions the phone so that he can see what she is doing.

 **Daenerys signals that her in progress date with Mr. Jon Snow has ended. Effectively clocking her out.**

 **And then she flags Mr. Jon Snow as someone she will not see again as a client.**

Jon is crushed, he takes a step away from her. He is surprised at how much her rejection hurts.

"Okay, if that is what you want. I will call my driver, he will get you home safely," Jon says coolly, he is upset. Jon gets his phone out of his pocket, shaking his head as he scrolls through his phone to call his driver.

Dany is confused by Jon's actions for a second before realizing what Jon must be thinking. He actually thinks that was her way of letting him know that she was done with him. He couldn't be further from the truth. "I have a better idea, Jon Snow. How about instead you kiss me and take me to your bed. Since I am no longer getting paid for this evening. You made some pretty big promises earlier….the words _extreme pleasure_ and _rough_ were used."

Jon's mouth falls open and then he sees the laughter in Dany's eyes, she is actually amused at his distress.

Jon frowns, pulling her close and kissing her before speaking. "But you flagged me as someone you never want to see again?"

"Yes, I did," Dany laughs at his cross expression. "From now on, if you want to spend time with me - you can ask me out the old fashioned way. And take me out on a real date."

Two can play this game, Jon thinks to himself.

"Look Daenerys, that is great and all. But now that you have flagged me as someone that you don't want to see again, that may impact my overall customer rating...what if that influences access to all the other woman I can date at your escort agency…" Jon says seriously, looking concerned while not really paying attention to her.

Dany realizes he wants to keep seeing other women through the escort service and gets pissed. "Screw you, I am out of here!" she hisses while pushing past him. She can take a cab she decides.

"Now, now. Don't be hasty, the least I can do…" Jon scoops the petite beauty into his arms as he walks her to his bedroom. "Is make you come before you leave."

Dany's mouth falls open at his nerve, she is about to demand he release her when his mouth finds her earlobe and nibbles on it sensually. Sighing, she allows him to pull her closer to him. She is upset, but her desire for him is overwhelming.

"Fine, you can make me come. That is the least you can do," Dany huffs as Jon places her gently on his large bed.

"You are so fucking hot when you are mad," Jon says while flipping Dany to lie on her stomach, his hand finding the zipper at the top of her dress. "Really, you are fucking hot at all times...but your wrath excites me, love."

Dany gasps quietly as Jon slowly lowers the zipper of his dress, leaning over her he kisses down her body as the opening zipper reveals more and more of her bare flesh. She closes her eyes as the zipper nears the top of her thong, her heart racing with anticipation.

Jon groans appreciatively when he sees that she is wearing a bright red thong, a contrast to the black dress that has enticed him all evening. Feeling the blood rush to his cock he can't take it any longer, he bends down and slowly licks behind the trail the opening zipper leaves.

"I was just joking about my rating, I don't want anyone else but you," Jon says while pulling her dress down and off. "But your fiery temper was a complete turn on."

"Is that so?" Dany murmurs as she turns over to lie on her back, enjoying the way Jon's eyes darken at seeing her now exposed breasts. "I think you better get to work, Jon Snow. I am expecting 'extreme pleasure' - I've waited long enough."

Jon frowns, "You being a little naughty still. I told you I was joking, that I only want you, and you still seem cross with me."

Sitting up on her elbows Dany raises her eyebrows, "And what if I am still cross with you? What are you going to do about it?" She challenges him.

Pulling off his shirt to toss aside, he studies her face to ensure she knows what she is asking for. The things he wants to do to her, he is hungry for her.

Jon roughly pulls her off the bed to stand in front of him, she is absolutely stunning. "I am going to start by kissing the shit out of you, and then I am going to fuck you."

Dany throws her arms around his neck as Jon's lips crash to hers. His hands sliding up and down her bare back before resting on her ass. He squeezes and kneads her plump cheeks before pressing his hard bulge against her. As their kisses intensify Dany moans loudly, Jon kissing down her neck until he reaches her tits.

Licking and sucking Jon explores her breasts as he has fantasized about all night long. Dany pulls the hair tie out of his hair to release his dark curls, then running her fingers through his hair in order to move his head closer to her body.

Jon sits on the bed, moving her to stand in front of him. He begins kissing lower and lower, until slowly pulling down her thong. "I need to taste you, I want to make you scream," he tells her.

Dany whimpers, she is desperate for him. Jon guides one of her feet to rest next to him on the bed, effectively opening her legs to him. With her legs spread open, Dany gets excited at being fully exposed to him. Jon leans in and kisses her sweet pussy, his hands holding her waist steady as she shakes with arousal. The flicker of his tongue sending her waves of pleasure through her entire body.

Jon licks, and sucks until his darkness intensifies, testing her comfort level he gives her a small bite at the fleshy side of her pussy.

"Oh, Jon! Fuck, yeah…" Dany groans as his teeth nip her again, she can feel her body about to peak.

Jon's mouth is all over her, his tongue fucking her as his fingers circle her clit. Dany screams out and releases, her body shaking as he holds her tight, helping her not to fall.

Lapping her juices as she calms down from her orgasm Dany trembles in his arms. She is a little sore from his bites, but she also really likes it. He didn't overpromise. The pleasure he just gave her was incredible.

"Jon...I want _more,"_ she whimpers with longing.

In record time Jon pulls Daenerys down to be bent over the bed, her bare ass taunting him. Jon gives into his desire and smacks her right ass cheek hard. Dany yelps in surprise before squeezing her thighs closed, she is so wet with arousal. Her juices of desire flowing again.

Jon undoes his pants and begins stroking his hard cock. Watching his hand print bloom on her creamy white skin excites him tremendously. He has never felt so comfortable with a woman, this girl is making him crazy. He traces his hand print on her ass cheek, she whimpers with longing. He knows she wants more, he knows she wants him.

Jon curses under his breath.

"Baby, what is it?" Dany asks quietly, still recuperating from her orgasm and the slight sting of his last smack on her ass.

"It's been a really long time for me, I don't have any condoms. Do you?" Jon asks as his fingers begin pleasuring her slowly.

"I don't, but it's been a really long time for me too. Oh, no boyfriend by the way. I've had the birth control shot, and I'm clean...I mean if...well…" Dany's voice falters as Jon's fingers increase their speed.

"I am clean too, I want you. I want to fuck you hard," Jon groans while tugging and pulling at his own dick, rubbing it along the crevice of her ass.

"Then do it, now!" Dany hisses. "Fuck me!"

Jon's free hand slaps her right butt cheek again, Dany cries out in response as he feels her clench around his finger that is still working her. He knows she likes it, it makes her aroused.

Both breathing hard Jon leans over her, his large hand clutches her throat gently. He is testing to see if she is okay with it. She doesn't protest as he pulls her up to arch against his chest. Daenerys breaths in quickly, her head falling back on his shoulder in submission. She wants him to take her, she wants him to be in control.

Jon groans in appreciation, he wants to dominate her and take care of her at the same time. He wants her to be submissive, he needs her to trust him.

Jon wets his shaft with her wetness, she is so aroused it makes him groan with excitement as he remembers her taste on his tongue. Jon positions his tip at her slick entrance, she is so wet, he thrusts forward. His cock sliding roughly into her, making her gasp loudly at the intrusion. There is a slight sting as he completely fills her. Jon pushes every inch of his cock into her, holding her as she shudders against him.

Once Dany signals that she is ready, Jon begins frantically fucking her, and hard. With his hand still around her neck he places his other hand tightly on her hip to hold her still as he pounds into her from behind. Daenerys gasps as he pushes in and out, his pace frantic. The sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.

"Oh fuck...yes, yes, please fuck me harder!" Dany cries as she clenches tightly around him, her ass pushing into his body.

Jon releases a short guttural sound, his hand tightening on her hip as he bends her over the bed again. This time his hand moving from her throat to hold her hair. "Your fucking amazing, Daenerys. God I love this," Jon grunts with lust, his eyes closed tightly as his body strains to take her.

Dany gasps as he resumes taking her, the different position allowing him to fuck her even harder and faster.

"Shit!" Dany screams. "Just like that, don't stop."

Jon watches his thick cock slide in and out of her body, the sight is enough to make him cry out as he continues to move. He feels himself about to release, he wants her to come with him. Moving his hand from her hip he leans over her, reaching around to stimulate her clit.

Dany moans and whimpers as her orgasm rolls over her. Jon lean over and bite her shoulder as she climaxes, her pussy spasms around his cock as Jon holds her sweet flesh gently in his teeth. Jon resumes pounding into her until his orgasm rolls through him.

He pushes in deep as his seed spills into her, holding her tightly against him. His balls snuggly pressed between them.

Both crawl up the bed as Jon pulls her tightly into his arms. Dany is panting softly as she tries to control her breathing. Jon's heart still racing as he caresses her skin.

"Jon?" Dany whispers.

"Yes, love?" Jon mumbles, kissing her forehead.

"I've changed my mind," Dany smiles into his chest, her body still enjoying the delicious ache from the proper fucking he just gave her. "I will stop seeing other clients, I will quit my job as an escort."

Jon smiles broadly, he is thrilled and relieved all at once. He really cares about her and doesn't want to share any part of her.

"This evening with you, just getting to meet you, to know you...was money well spent. Thank you for quitting that job, it means a lot to me," Jon tells her with a smile on his face as he cranes his neck to look into her eyes. "Now I won't have to spank you again."

Daenerys just laughs before kissing him tenderly. She also knows that there is no way in hell that was the last time Jon Snow will spank her, the thought exciting her.

 **o Story End o**

 **There is now a Part II Called "Money Can't Buy Me Love". Found on my Author Page.**


End file.
